flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Progenitor
After a new Flight Rising player has chosen their flight, they will be given two progenitor dragons. One is custom and one is random. Progenitor dragons are always of the same element as the player's chosen flight, they are always plentiful breeds with basic genes, and they are parent-less. There is no reward when these dragons are exalted and cannot be traded or sold.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/help/1338366/1 Custom Progenitor After choosing a flight, the new player will be tasked with creating a custom progenitor dragon. There are four breeds to choose from: Fae, Guardian, Mirror, and Tundra. The player can also choose the gender, primary color and secondary color. The tertiary color is randomized and cannot be changed or chosen. Random Progenitor After the custom progenitor has been made, a player will be given a randomly generated dragon, which will be the opposite gender of the custom made progenitor. This progenitor also will be a Fae, Guardian, Mirror, or Tundra. All of its colors will be selected at random. Further Customization Due to the random chance of colors, some players may be disappointed with their random progenitor. Even when disappointed, players often keep their second dragon because they are progenitors - special dragons that can never be replaced. Fortunately, there are options for those who wish to change their progenitors. Apparel A wide variety of apparel is available for purchase or trade in ''Flight Rising''. Apparel ranges from jewelry to hats to battle armor and more. Pricing varies, as well, depending on where/how the apparel is acquired. Skins and Accents A skin or accent is an overlay that can be applied to a dragon and is often used to cover up a dragon that is subjectively deemed "ugly." The overlay is applied to the dragon's skin and appears beneath any apparel equipped to the dragon. Tri-Color Scatterscroll A possible solution to an undesirable color combination is the Tri-Color Scatterscroll, a Marketplace specialty item that will re-randomize the colors of a dragon. Due to its randomness, the scatterscroll may result in another set of undesirable colors. Some players have used multiple scatterscrolls to achieve the color combination desiredhttp://www1.flightrising.com/forums/gde/1001104/1. Breed Change Scrolls Another option that many players employ is to purchase a breed change scroll used to change the breed of a dragon. Currently, eleven of the fourteen breeds are available in the Marketplace. Imperial breed change scrolls were available for only a limited time and are now permanently retired. Wildclaw scrolls are only available in the Marketplace infrequently and for very brief times. Bogsneak scrolls are available by utilizing Baldwin's Bubbling Brew at alchemy level 16 or abovehttp://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1980784/1 or via purchase through the Auction House. Exalting The most extreme option for an undesirable progenitor dragon is to exalt one or both. Exalting removes a dragon from its lair in order to serve its elemental deity. This is a permanent act, excepting the decision by the administration of Flight Rising to allow previously exalted progenitors to be returned to their original playershttp://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1946083/1. This is a notable exception to the mechanic of exalting dragons but the admins decided to allow it since it has no impact on gameplay by being reversed unlike if this were to be done with any other dragon. Exalting a progenitor gives no monetary reward and does not count towards dominance. As of October 25, 2017, those who have exalted their progenitor(s) can now restore them using a new self-service dragon restoration. Trivia *The custom progenitor is the only custom-made dragon in the game. *The introduction of the Scatterscroll was greatly welcomed, especially by players who disliked the colors of their random progenitors. *In the game and in the forums, "progenitors" are often referred to as "progens" as a shortcut. References Category:Dragons